The Heir to Canterlot
by Legendoffun
Summary: Rumors have spread throughout ponyville about a certain pony being Celestia's daughter, question is...who?


**Rumors have spread throughout ponyville about a certain pony being Celestia's daughter, question is...who?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The News

Princess Celestia strolled walking back and forth collecting her thoughts, _how could any pony know? This can't be happening. Only Luna knew and...but she wouldn't. She values that secret just as much as I... _

"Princess Celestia, you have mail from some outsiders..." A guard declared. Princess Celestia quickly turned around she looked at the envelope the name encoded Bamors. Princess Celestia softened a little before ordering her guards to leave, immediately she opened the envelope. She scanned it instantly. It read:

_Dear Celestia, I know how you must be feeling now but it was going to have to come out one way or the other. If you would like to speak with me then meet on the other side of the portal. I wish I can see your face again yours truly. Your hubby.  
><em>

It's true Princess Celestia did elope with a certain pony that Star Swirl told her repeatedly not to go to, but their love was more bonded then Star Swirl's commands. Princess Celestia sighed before turning on her heel. "Tell Princess Luna that I won't be back until sundown. So she is in control of the castle." I stated to a second in command officer. He quickly obeyed galloping towards his goal, I on the other hand had a meeting with my beloved.

* * *

><p>Spike walked through pony ville minding his own business when a trumpet blared in the middle of the street. Ponies came rushing in all directions for it was a royal guard from the palace of Canterlot. <em>Well, Twilight didn't give me anything to do so I minds well as see what this is all about. <em>He averted his walk with the other ponies, he spotted Rarity in the crowd along with Rainbow Dash, the other mane six were no where in sight. "Hey Rarity how's it going?" Spike asked.

"Shh Spike, can't you see that I want to hear what the royal guard has to say?" Rarity asked budging her way to the front. Spike disheartened crawled under all the ponies almost getting himself smashed...twice!

"His royal Highness King Bamors, who is married to Princess Celestia." The royal guard started his high-ranking breastplate reflecting the suns rays to the ponies.

"Princess Celestia!" Rarity exclaimed just like every pony else. Now everyone is confused and itching for more information.

"Is searching for his heir who reportedly is somewhere in pony ville."

"It's me!" Trixie cried out stepping into the spot light, many ponies gasped and others like Rarity simply stated that she is of course dying to get attention in which Rainbow Dash quickly agreed. "I am the heir. Princess Celestia told me not to give up my id, but obviously someone found out. You do not have to search for anything or anyone. Please, where is my crown?"

"You, your no princess!" Bonbon stated. "You're the girl who claimed you beat an Ursa major!"

"Yeah! You're a big fat liar and good at that." Colgate added.

"Not to mention you don't treat me and my buddy nicely." Snail's continued.

"Yeah!" Snips finished.

Most ponies agreed remembering the time when Twilight defeat an Ursa _minor._ In which all of them were deathly afraid of. Trixie glared at Snips and Snails before facing the crowd.

"Well, uh, that wasn't a good day."

"For all of us." Sweetie Belle concluded.

"Ahem, could it perhaps be a boy?" Thunder lane asked.

"Yes, they haven't given a gender yet." the royal guard replied. "Now I must return back to Canterlot. If you find him or her then please contact Princess Celestia or Princess Luna immediately, good day."

"Well I never." Trixie scolded walking back to where ever she was.  
>"I have to go tell Twilight!" Spike stated running towards the Apple farm where Twilight was learning how to make apple cider with other ponies.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight clearly exasperated from peeling the apples and crushing them up to make cider took a break and sat down on the comfy grass. "Hey der Twilight, nothing like a good days rest after some hard work, huh." Apple Jack stated. Twilight nodded to tired to speak.<p>

"Uhm, Apple Jack, Minuette she accidentally forgot to peel an apple and crushed it inside...is that okay?" Flitter asked politely.

"Er, well if y'all like to chew on yer apple cider then sure." Apple Jack chuckled.

"Okay." Flitter replied flying back to her friend.

"Twilight, Twilight!" Spike ran up as fast as his chubby legs could take him.

"Hold your horses Spike what's so exciting that you have to come bombarding your way to Sweet Apple Acres and not tell me?" Apple Jack asked.

"Pony ville...Princess Celestia...King Bamors...heir." Spike finished still catching his breath.

"What in the hay! Princess Celestia is married to a king whom I've never heard of and is...what now, they have an heir somewhere in ponyville?" Apple Jack asked truly astounded.

"Yea, that about sums it up." Spike replied turning to face Twilight. "Twilight this is a case for the mane six! Come on we gotta go find that lucky person."

Twilight turned to face spike with that of boredom. "Is this another trick, I don't want to have any part in it. This is all a rumor spread throughout pony ville by this royal guard who's just trying to make some extra money."

"No, Twilight it's serious I saw on his chest plate, he's a high-ranking officer he would not lie, he's being payed well! Twilight!" Spike complained. "Fine, then I'll go see Rarity."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go there's chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoy writing it :). <strong>


End file.
